


Almost

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Post Ceremonial Duel, Sad, Someone stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before walking into the afterlife, Yami takes care of one final thing in this life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew I was so good at pumping out post Ceremonial Duel fics? Anyway, here's another one.

Walking away from Yugi and into the afterlife was the hardest thing Yami had ever done. He was proud of Yugi for defeating him in the Ceremonial Duel but hated what it meant.

He was so in love with Yugi that it hurt. Maybe he'd known about Yami's feelings, maybe he hadn't. Yami had never loved anyone so much. He hated himself for never confessing.

Right before walking into the bright white light, Yami stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Yugi, I love you, I'm in love with you. Always have been. I'm sorry that I'm only telling you now."

Yugi smiled through his tears. "I love you, too." He ran to Yami and kissed him sweetly for the first and last time. "Now my love, go into the light. I'm setting you free. Like we always say, it's your move." 

Yami took one last look at his friends and former hikari before giving them a thumbs up and walking into the afterlife. He'd gotten what he wanted, if only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
